Happy
by Ofwindandwhispers
Summary: Katara,captured for the destruction of an army factory,is forced to be a dancer/slave for Firelord Ozai and his court. Song fic, AU. Sorry i'm really bad at summeries! read & review Please!Flames welcomed.I own absolutely nothing, so I disclame! Zutara!
1. Preface

A/N: Hi I'm ofwindandwhispers this is my third fanfic-thing and i hope you like it! like i said it's a song fic. The idea came to me when I was listening the song Happy by Saving Jane and the idea wouldn't leave my head until I sat and typed all through the night and came up with this song fic. so yeah thats how this creation came to life.

The song Happy belongs to Saving Jane not me.

Avatar belongs to Nickolodean (don't think it spelled it right...) and, regretfully, not me.

_

* * *

_

Happy  
Filling up my empty days with red wine  
Wonder what you think of me?  
Lying in the grass alone and wasted  
Nothing's how it used to be 

I wanna be the first to call and tell you  
Yesterday I heard the news  
I hear you oughtta be congratulated  
So I guess that's what I'll do

I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry.

Listen to the sound of my head pounding  
Wish that it was make-believe  
Praying for the skies to open up and  
Wash away your memory

I can walk around with a pretty face on  
Even when I'm black and blue  
What's the point in telling everybody  
I'm not over you.

I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry.

Cry about the love we used to have  
Cry that I won't ever get you back

Filling up my empty days with red wine  
Wonder what you think of me?

I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I'm so happy for you  
So, so happy for you  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry.

_

* * *

_

Preface 

Katara, age 18, had been captured three years ago, after a small fishing village reported that a water bender had blown up an army factory. Fire lord Ozai sent the guards to apprehend the culprit and bring them to him. They had traced the Gaang till they found them, Katara, in an attempt to save her friends, turned her self in. The guards brought her to the fire lord to be punished. When the fire lord saw her he thought that it was a pity to destroy such a beautiful creature so he enslaved the girl, and was made to dance to entertain the fire lord and royal court instead. So Katara has been a dancer ever since.

* * *

So yeah next chapter coming maybe in two-three days depends. I'll try to keep it on a dead line. Remmember to review. the story is zutara, sorry i didn't make that clear. See ya! 


	2. Chapter 1: Water to Wine

Hello and welcome to my latest installment of Happy!Thank you EmberJewel and Doctor Anthony for fav-ing me, also thanks to the reviewers sokkaluver1513 and The Spiked Dragon! Love you guys!

Also the fishing village that Katara helped out in the 3rd episode is the same one that turnd her in.

Like i said i don't own!!

* * *

Happy 

_Filling up my empty days with red wine  
Wonder what you think of me?  
Lying in the grass alone and wasted  
Nothing's how it used to be_

Katara sat alone in the fire palace gardens staring in to one of the many ponds that resided in the gardens. She often retreated to the gardens after a long night spent entertaining the royal court and company to reflect on her life, and fill up her empty days with red wine. Today was no different. She sat curled up under an apple blossom tree with a bottle of wine at her side.

"I hate this life, you know," Katara whispered to the pond at her feet. "Humph! I wonder what _he_ thinks of me? I sit under a tree dinking till I can't see strait, talking to my self like a crazy old maid."

Her eyes came in and out of focus as she spoke, tears threatening to spill over. She moved to get up only to fall over and lie in the soft grass, alone and dizzy from the wine.

"You know nothing's how it used to be," she said to the clouds. "Everything's changed. I used to have a family and friends, how I miss them. I used to dance for fun and never drank I hated the stuff. I used to be happy too. Even when I came hear I was happy. I found joy…I found him."

Katara sat up slowly, giddy from the wine, she decided she'd had enough and to put the half empty bottle back in the wine cellar beneath the kitchen. Raising the rest the way till she was standing, she made her way sluggishly towards the kitchen. Silently she opened the heavy wooden doors to the dinning hall to get to the kitchen. Katara stopped to look up, feeling a presence in the room, her eyes falling on the figure of prince Zuko.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review flames welcome!


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

* * *

Hey! I'm sorry guys this isn't a new chapter, but I promise I'll have one out by friday, saterday at the latest! Thank you to all who favorited and reveiwed, and I'll answer all questions and give honorable mentions at the begining of my next post. Once again I'm sorry for the delay but I don't want to post the next chapter with out having the 4th one is at least in the early stage of typing just so i won't get behind. oh and happy (Late) halloween!

Ofwind andWhispers


	4. Chapter 2: Breathless

Hi people! This is a real chapter I promise. Thanks to **The Spiked Dragon**, **kalyn19**, **Exic nephertiri**, **zutara101**, and **Spy-Guy** (Dude what is your review about??)for all of your reviews, and kalyn19, and zutara101 for fav-ing me! Also a big thanks to my dear friend **Kaori the Phoenix** (my new beta) for editing and helping me with my terrible grammer and everything, your a life saver!

To answer you question Spiked Dragon, the solders that ran away from the fight snuck back in to the village seeking revenge so they kidnap the kids and forced the village to tell on Katara, not because they hated her but only because the wanted to save the children. So yeah thats why they told the fire lord.

I don't own anyhing!! T.T

_

* * *

_

I wanna be the first to call and tell you  
Yesterday I heard the news  
I hear you oughtta be congratulated  
So I guess that's what I'll do 

Her breath hitched in her throat, and Katara had to remind her self to breath. The breath she took resulted in a small gasp, catching Zuko's attention. He looked up to see who had entered the room. Gold met sapphire, and Katara averted her eyes as soon as he looked in to them and made a slight bow.

"Katara," Zuko said in a short greeting.

"Your highness," she said bowing her head and hiding the wine.

Zuko turned his attention back to what he was doing, and Katara went to leave. But instead she turned back to him.

"Ummm….y-yesterday," she began, catching his attention again. "Yesterday I heard the news. The maids were gossiping, saying you ought to be congratulated"

'_So I guess I will' _she thought.

"Congratulations Zuko," she said to him, in a small voice, using his name.

"Thank you," was his answer and dismissal.

With that she left quickly, glad to get out of his presence and be alone, through some side doors discreetly leading to the kitchen.

* * *

Thanks for reading! if you guys like inuyasha and the paring SesshomaruxKagome (sesskag) check Kaori the Phoenix's fics ther are amazing i personally recomend them!! Remember to review. Flames are welcomed! I'll post next chapter in about a week! 


End file.
